


Waiting for Autumn

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy writes Relena a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lady Wing Summer challenge.

_Dear Miss Relena,_

_It's summer in France. My staff seems to think it's a magical time, time for love and long walks on the park. I, for one, find it insufferable; the heat, the humidity and all those couples walking hand in hand on the streets, pretending they don't feel the sweat of their companion's hand touching their skin. _

_I find myself spending my days in the library, wasting my time reading nonsense, snarling at the romantic novels my mother used to read. I watch the news every day. You are always on, every day without a fault. They talk about your politics, your role in the war, your hair, and they particularly like to speculate about who your romantic interest must be… Fools, all of them. They don't even know that you have no time for love. _

_Your summer tour of the colonies is coming to an end. You said you would take some time off after it, maybe come to visit me – by then the weather should be cooler – but I won't hold you to your word. After all, who knows where peace will take you next. _

_It's infinitely complicated to hold the weight of the world's illusions on your shoulders, isn't it? Have you realized it yet, Miss Relena? Have you finally understood that you don't own yourself?_

_You are the world's property, much like the Eiffel Tower, what's left of the pyramids, or the memories of those Gundam pilots you hold so dear. But they are different, aren't they? They can hide in the shadows while you are thrust into the light. Even Quatre Winner, the most public figure of them all, has more privacy than you. In the end, the Gundam pilots have vanished, what remains of them are only memories of heroes. But you, dear, you are flesh and blood, and the world claims the right to own you. _

_I wonder which part of you I'm entitled to. Your lips, your toes, your lashes… your soul? Or is that too much for one person to ask? After all there's a whole world that wants you and I'm just one woman, waiting for autumn in Paris. _

_…Until you find the time for fall, dear Relena._

_~ Dorothy_


End file.
